Hello Professor
by melibelly
Summary: Ever wonder about Binns first class as a ghost? Well here it is as told by Minerva McGonagall.one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

Hello professor

Minerva McGonagall hated Mondays. There was of course the normal reasons for this: the end of the weekend, the trouble waking up and the beginning of another week of homework, but she had her own personal reasons as well. Mondays meant three things: Potions, Divination and history of magic. Potions she deemed as the lesser of the three evils. The only thing that made potions so damn horrible was the cold temperature of the dungeons on a cool fall morning. The dungeons also happened to be the Slytherin territory, which made venturing down even less appealing. However the worst thing about potions was the class she had right after it.

Divination could not have been placed further away from the potion's room even if they had tried. While the workout was always appreciated by her best friend Cheryl, (Who was always lecturing about staying in shape) Minerva found the morning jog took away any energy she could have built up on a Monday morning. Divination itself was also turning out to be a huge mistake. She had only decided to take the class at all after a spirited row with her father about how she would hate any class that was wishy-washy (I mean really how dare he tell her what she liked, it was her choice after all). Despairingly she was soon finding out that perhaps he was right. Not only was Divination her least favorite subject, She could barley manage to scrape an acceptable…Even when she knew for a fact that most if her classmates where getting outstanding when they made up the answers to most of the assignments.

Minerva's last class of the day was history of magic. The subject was the most boring class in existence. Some how her teacher, Professor Binns, managed to make even blood thirsty wars and epic romances sound like the most boring thing in existence.

After bundling up to stand in the cold dungeons for and hour and half, slowly stripping off layers as they climbed to the top of the tower, staring at lumps of tea leaves and lunch Minerva found herself preparing to be board to tears in history of magic.

"Why do you even bother taking out paper?" Sighed Cheryl

Minerva shrugged. "I feel bad not listening so I doodle so it looks like I'm taking notes. Maybe I'll open the book and read a bit of the chapter while he talks."

"You always say that and we both no that you're up Sunday night skimming the chapters and panicking before every test."

Minerva frowned. It was true…she was behind a week in her readings because the night before she had been cramming for a potions essay. "Well maybe today I actually will."

Cheryl just snorted and leaned back comfortably in her chair. Perfect position for a mid-day nap. "Where is Binns anyway."

"Don't know. Maybe class will be cancelled…we can leave if he doesn't show in ten minutes ...so only 8 to go."

"He's late-"

Minerva turned to see why Cheryl had stopped talking and froze. She could only distantly hear the shocked gasps from her fellow classmates.

Her professor was coming into class looking the same as he did everyday except for one exception: today he was transparent. Binns floated into the classroom seeming to take no notice of the change in his student's attention on him. In complete silence he opened his usual book and turned to the appropriate page. He went to adjust his glasses however his hand went right through his head, undeterred, he began to lecture in the same voice as always.

Minerva just stared in amazement and fascination at her teacher. As amazing that it was that he was dead it was even more amazing that he didn't seem to know. Why had no one made an announcement at breakfast that a teacher had died? Surly he was allowed to cancel his classes for the day (not that Minerva didn't have her own personal reasons for thinking that the class should have been cancelled).

However much in shock Minerva was, Professor Binns had become no livelier in death then he had been in life and the drowning voice was beginning to have its usual effect. She turned to see Cheryl's eyes drooping and picked up her pencil wondering what she should draw today.

After class Minerva made her way to the library to study. She was walking down the hall wondering what had happened to her professor…wondering if his death had been as exciting as one of his classes, when she ran into professor Dumbledore.

Seeing as professor Dumbledore was the head of Gryffindor house, defense against the dark arts teacher and deputy headmaster she stood a little straighter and pressed her skirt down with her hands.

"Hello Professor."

"Ah…good afternoon Minerva I trust your day went well?" He inquired.

"Yes it was fine." She said with an award-winning smile. She could feel the curiosity getting to her. Minerva loved to know what was going on in the school, she was a prefect and normally had the luxury but today it had been a complete surprise to find her teacher was a ghost. If anyone could tell her what had happened it was surly Dumbledore. "But…Something weird did happen in history of magic today…"

"Oh yes, I heard the news that professor Binns is now deceased. I have not yet had a chance to see his new form but I must pay him a visit tonight to offer him my congratulations."

"Right." She replied confused "well I should go study…see ya later professor."

"Indeed…don't study to hard dear girl."

He swept away in a swirl of robes making him look every bit the powerful and intelligent wizard he was, however at that moment Minerva could only think on thing: Dumbledore was defiantly weird.

THE END

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the only thing I've had a chance to jot down in the past couple of weeks and I thought I might as well post it. once the visiting family leaves I'll have time to write more. It's not my best stuff but I'd love to hear your feedback anyway! Thanks for reading. See ya!


End file.
